


Under Control

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Public Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux likes to keep Kylo under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

Phasma frowned under her helmet, glancing over at Kylo. “Does something displease you?” she asked.

“Why do you…ask?”

“You haven’t stopped moving this entire time.”

“I am restless to kill Rebels.”

She snorted, shaking her head as she turned to leave. “Just be sure you’re restlessness does not cost my soldiers their lives without a proper reason! I grow tired of losing them to your whims.”

“I will…keep that in mind…” Kylo growled as he stormed away once she was gone, seeking out Hux. “General!” he shouted.

Hux was on the bridge, watching some of his people working on some coding. He looked over at Kylo, raising an eyebrow at him. “Hm?”

“General…I would have a word with you in private…”

“Later.”

“But…”

“Later,” Hux hissed. He noted the way Kylo flinched, smiling as he idly reached into his pocket and produced a remote. He pressed a button and Kylo arched his back, legs trembling. “Do not disrespect me again.”

Kylo bit his lip, swallowing down a whimper as the vibrator in his ass buzzed loudly inside of him, the noise muffled only by the Force. “Yes…General…”

“Good boy.”


End file.
